Lies and Deciet
by SVUobsessor
Summary: Olivia and Elliot are secretly dating. There is some lies and deciet going on in the relationship, partially because of lack of communication. What will happen when the captain finds out they're fighting? Will he find out about the relationship?
1. The Deciet

**Hey people, I hope you enjoy this new chapter I cooked up.**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Lies and Deceit

Chapter One

In a casino filled with bustling commotion, Olivia Benson sat at a machine and pulled the lever. The machine lit up and made noise but she didn't win anything. Casey Novak walked up to Olivia and looked at the machine.

"No luck?" She asked

"Yeah, I guess once you win a hundred the rest goes down the drain." Olivia said

"Let's go to the bar," Casey said with a sort of raised voice because it was a loud casino.

Olivia yelled an ok and then they headed off

* * *

Olivia and Casey sat at the bar and were looking at a couple of guys down the bar. Casey had had a chocolate cake (a alcoholic shot that tastes like chocolate cake) and Olivia was peeling the label off a beer.

"Those guys are steamy." Casey said with a little bit of enthusiasm.

"I have a boyfriend." Olivia said

"Oh, but I don't." Casey said, "But with my luck they'll probably buy you a drink. Anyways, how is your boyfriend."

"El, he's great." Olivia said. "Last night he brought me a red rose and wine and we sat out on the fire escape drinking."

"Fire escape…romantic." Casey said in a sarcastic tone, Olivia guessed she was jealous.

Olivia made a face at her friend, and felt something on her shoulder. She turned to face a handsome man, that looked to be in his early twenties.

"Excuse me, do you work at the 1-6th?" he asked

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Olivia asked turning in her stool as Casey rolled her eyes.

"Well, I remember pretty faces." He said, then extended a hand and added, "My name is Mike. I'm an officer in Chelsea."

She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mike. I'm Olivia." She said with an classic Olivia smile.

He smiled, "I know this might seem a little far fetched but are you free on Saturday night?" he asked.

"Um, no sorry, I have plans." Olivia said, knowing she already had plans with Elliot.

"Oh," he looked disappointed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." He said before walking back to his group of friends.

Casey stared at Olivia with discontentment. Why did Olivia always get the guys?

* * *

The next day Olivia was walking down the hall to get a soda. She stopped at the machine and put the dollar bill in. It sucked it up and Olivia pushed a button and heard the can fall into the dispenser. She felt yet another tap on her shoulder and jumped because she thought she was in the small hallway alone.

She whirled around to see the guy from the night before.

"Sorry, did I scare ya?" he asked

Olivia smiled and nodded.

"I'm really making some bad first impressions aren't I?" he asked

Olivia bent over and picked up her coke, "No just scared me." She said.

"Oh…sorry…look you said you weren't free next Saturday so I was thinking maybe you could tell me when you are free." He asked

"That's really very sweet but…" She was suddenly interrupted by his lips crashing into hers apparently he was hoping an earth shattering kiss would change her mind

He was kissing her with such force that she couldn't pull away for a few seconds, but when she did pull away she saw something that was sort of earth shattering. Elliot was standing there and had seen it.

Olivia heard him apologizing for his impetuous action, but didn't really even hear it. She was in a fog, her boyfriend had just seen her kissing another guy.

She looked at the impulsive officer with a slight glare, "I have a boyfriend! You just blew any fragment of a chance you had with me." Olivia stated as she wondered off to re-inflate Elliot's ego

Olivia walked back to the squad room and looked around. She couldn't spot Elliot anywhere. She saw Cragen talking to Munch and she hurried up to him.

Munch departed as she walked up.

"Have you seen Elliot?" Olivia asked

Cragen got a look of suspicion on his face. "No, he left, forgot about a student-teacher conference or something?"

Olivia got a puzzled innocent look on her face, "Oh, he must of forgot to tell me."

Cragen raised a brow and then continued his journey to his office.

* * *

Olivia rapped her knuckles on a dark blue door, quite a bit later that night. Then looked down the maroon red hallway as she waited. The door swung open and Kathleen appeared.

"Hey, Kathleen." Olivia said, a little surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Homework, it's more quiet without the twins, and once in a while I get to see dad." Kathleen explained.

"Is he home?" Olivia asked

"He came home for a little while, and then said he wanted to visit the twins, but that was like a couple hours ago. So I think he's talking to mom. Do you wanna come in?"

"Uh, I should probably go, he's not that happy with me right now." Olivia said

"No, you should stay, and tell me why he's mad at you." Kathleen said and Olivia thought she was joking until she added a, "Come in."

Olivia rolled her eyes, amused. She walked through the door and into the kitchen.

"Are you done with your homework?" Olivia asked curiously

Kathleen nodded.

Olivia went to a cupboard and opened it pulling out her package of tea that Elliot bought her considering she doesn't drink coffee. Kathleen raised an eyebrow, "How'd you know where he keeps the tea."

Olivia silently thought, _"Because he bought it for me."_But instead said, "Lucky guess."

"So why's he mad at you?" Kathleen asked.

"I don't really think he wants me to tell you." Olivia said

"Liv, I know you two have been dating." Kathleen said letting the cat out of the bag.

Olivia stopped tearing open the package of tea and turned around.

"What?" she asked.

"Dad, told me." Kathleen said, "I was just wondering if you'd tell me."

Olivia looked down, "Oh, I would have told you, I just thought that was something he really wanted to tell you himself."

"So why's he mad?" Kathleen asked again, letting Olivia know she wasn't going to back-off.

"Well," Olivia said walking over to the table and sitting across from Kathleen. "There is this guy, that is attracted to me. He kissed me and Elliot saw it. He thinks I am cheating on him, and I'm not. I would never…do that."

Kathleen nodded to show she understood. "Why would he think that, you don't seem like the cheating type."

"I'm not," Olivia said seriously, "And he should know that."

"He let's his anger cloud his good judgment sometimes." Kathleen said, "He's probably truly mad at the guy for kissing you, but he can't hurt him so he's gonna take it out on you."

Olivia smiled at her explanation, "Perfect."

Elliot's black teapot that Olivia got him (that's really for her) started whistling. Olivia got up and poured herself a cup. She knew he wouldn't be happy about her using his stuff while they were in a fight but she didn't care. She dipped her mint tea bag into the water.

"So what have you been up to?" Olivia asked

"Well school and spending time with my boyfriend." Kathleen said.

"You have a boyfriend." Olivia asked

"Yeah, but don't tell dad." Kathleen said

"He doesn't know?" Olivia asked bringing her cup to the table.

"I don't really want him to know yet. Come to think of it I really shouldn't be telling you." Kathleen said thinking.

Olivia leaned forward with an inquisitive look, "Why?"

"Well you work sex crimes," Kathleen said

"Is he abusing you?" Olivia asked suddenly.

"No, no." Kathleen said

Olivia reached a realization. "Oh…he's older than you."

Kathleen got a nervous look on her face, and smiled nodding. "We haven't had sex yet. He's going to wait for me to turn 18."

"See, that's not too bad." Olivia said, "He'll understand."

The house phone started ringing loudly. Kathleen jumped up to get it. She picked it up with a upbeat, "Hello, Elliot Stabler's residence. Kathleen Stabler speaking….Oh hi dad….oh my god." Her tone immediately hushed to where Olivia couldn't hear it.

She hung up the phone and looked at Olivia.

"What's a matter?" Olivia asked

"I'm not so sure you want to know." Kathleen stated

"Tell me." Olivia said with a smile to show she wasn't that serious.

"Dad, and mom are together, I'm pretty sure they just had sex." Kathleen said

The smile vanished, and Olivia's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm so sorry, Olivia." Kathleen said.

Tears were pooling in Olivia's eyes for a second until she sucked them up.

"I should go." Olivia said standing up with her coffee cup, and practically racing to the sink.

"Liv, he's not coming home tonight." Kathleen said as Olivia made a beeline for the door.

She froze when she heard that and put her hand on her mouth. Elliot was getting back with Kathy. Their relationship was over, and all because a guy kissed her.

"I have to go." Olivia said proceeding for the front door.

* * *

Tell me what you think! 


	2. The Fight

**Hey people! I just want to thank everyone for the reviews, I was in a dark place last night and the reveiws were so great that they got me out of my dark place.**

**Here is my favorite portion of a reveiw:**

**Um, yeah that was a really bitchy thing to do leaving that cliffhanger, lol great start.**

**Thanks, Danielle!

* * *

**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Lies and Deceit

Chapter Two

Fight!

Elliot watched Olivia from his side of the desk. He couldn't figure out why she was acting so mad at him. It's not like he was the one who kissed someone. Well, he did, but she didn't know that, that he knew of.

Olivia could feel his glare. She looked up with the same hostile look.

"What?" she asked with an atittude.

He wanted to say something, that was sarcastic and hurtful. Then again, he knew he couldn't do that to her in public, no matter how mad he was.

"Nothing," he said looking down.

A few minutes later Cragen came out of his office and started talking to Munch and Fin, about their case.

He turned noticing Olivia and Elliot, hadn't said a word to each other the whole time. He looked from Elliot to Olivia, then back again.

"What going on here?" Cragen asked, "Is there something I should know about?"

Olivia looked up with her peripheral vision at Elliot, not moving her head, in the moment of silent.

"You're mad at each other," Cragen infered aloud.

"We're not mad at each other, Captain." Elliot said like it was a ludicrous statement.

Olivia waited to see if he would buy it, he didn't. "Do you two think I am an idiot?"

Olivia sighed.

"Olivia," Cragen said, "You want to take a stab at the truth."

Olivia looked off into space, with a sad look on her face. It was tough enough that Elliot had sex with Kathy before actually making the break-up official, now she had to admit in front of the whole squad room that she was mad at him.

Munch and Fin were staring, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, we…" she looked at Elliot searching for words, "Got in a little tiff."

Olivia tapped the huge paper calendar on her desk, with her nails, waiting for a response.

"You guys are suspended until you figure it out." They both looked at him with a look that said: are you insane? "I'm serious, you better figure it out fast because it's without pay."

If looks could kill, Olivia would of killed Elliot in that moment.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot sat in his car, Olivia looked out the passenger window, and Elliot looked out his. It was dead silent except for the sounds of the street. The cars, the people talking, yelling. It all seemed so loud, but too quiet at the same time.

"You know we're never gonna solve this if we don't talk." Elliot said

"We're never going to solve this period." Olivia stated taking a glance at hi,.

"I don't understand why you're acting this way, you're the one who kissed someone." Elliot said.

"He kissed me, and I wasn't the one caught doing the horizontal mumbo with my ex-wife." Olivia said raising her voice and unmasking her anger.

Elliot got an utterly surprised look on his face. "H-how did you know about that?"

"Your daughter told me about it." Olivia said with quite an attitude.

"Kathleen?" Elliot asked, "Kathleen told you."

"I was there, when you called the apartment." Olivia said, "She had no choice."

"Why were you there in the first place?" Elliot asked getting a little riled up.

"To tell you that you were being an idiot," Olivia stated angrily, "That he kissed me, and I pulled away as soon as possible!"

Elliot was quiet for a second, and Olivia hoped he was realizing he was wrong.

Then he went and ruined it, "I know what I saw."

Olivia clenched her teeth, and made an exit from the vehicle.

Elliot didn't want her to leave, but was too mad to stop her. So he just let her walk on over to her car, and he drove off.

Olivia sat in her car, looking out the windshield as tears pooled in her eyes. A tear slipped down her cheek.

Heartache.

* * *

There was a repetition of knocks, that got louder on Olivia's door. By the time she got there they had turned into pounds on the door. She opened up the door with an annoyed look on her face.

"What?" she asked letting the annoyance show in her voice.

Casey stood there, with big eyes. "The captain suspended you and you didn't feel like telling me?!"

Olivia could see that Casey was about to blow a gasket. "Whoa calm down." Olivia said looking at her watch.

It was six twenty two Casey had just gotten off work.

"Look, I was going to call you, but I was going to wait until you got off work." Olivia said, which was the truth.

"I have been off work for twenty two minutes now." Casey said

"Excuse me for being twenty two minutes late." Olivia said

Casey calmed down. "I don't care just tell me!" Casey said, inviting herself in.

"Ok…come on." Olivia said shutting the door, and walking over the couch.

"I can't believe this, Cragen suspended you and Elliot for having a "little tiff" as he called it. You have some explaining to do." Casey said sitting down next to Olivia on the couch.

"Elliot and I, are over." Olivia said

Casey got an expression on her face that said: What?

"What?" she said aloud, "You can't be."

Olivia shook her head, partially in disbelief that they were. "We are... The guy, from the casino the other night, the officer, he came to the precinct. He asked me out, and before I could say no…he kissed me. I pulled away, and Elliot saw. He took the rest of the day off, I guess he couldn't deal with it. Went to go see Kathy and they...acted like the divorce never happened." Olivia said

"He had sex with Kathy?" Casey asked in disbelief.

"Well, I was trying to sugar coat it but yeah." Olivia said.

"Oh…I'm, I'm so sorry." Casey said showing her sympathy in her face.

Olivia looked at Casey with a side glance, "I'll get over it."

"You guys finally get together and he has to ruin it." Casey stated, shaking her head.

"We shouldn't of gotten together, I knew this would happen." Olivia said

"What do you mean?" Casey asked

"I knew we'd get together and us being a couple would ruin it." Olivia said

Casey shook her head, "Liv, I have never seen two people more made for each other. Everyone makes mistakes, and Elliot made one. He'll see that and he'll come crawling back."

Olivia just shook her head, with a faint smile at Casey' s interpretation. Then she sighed, realizing how much she wanted it to be true.

* * *

Elliot lied in bed, he was thinking of what happened in the car, and what Olivia had said. _"He kissed me, I pulled away as soon as soon as possible!"_ He wanted to be mad at her, but what she said had him doubting that it was her fault. He decided tomorrow when they tried to hash it out, he would apologize.

There was a buzz. Someone was trying to be buzzed into the building. He rolled his eyes, it was sort of late, 10:30. He got up and headed for the door. He knew it wasn't Olivia, because she knows she's in the right and she stands her ground. So who was it.

He opened the door to reveal Casey.

"What are you doing here?" he asked immediately with question in his eyes.

"Hello, to you too." Casey said, "Look we need to talk."

"About?" he asked as if he didn't already know.

"Olivia," Casey said

"What about her?" Elliot asked

"I know what you did Elliot." Casey said, "And I know it's none of my business, but if you don't apologize now, you're gonna lose the best thing you've ever had."

He thought about that for a second, hand resting on the door. Casey was searching his face to determine his reaction to her comment.

"She is the best thing I ever had." He stated simply, agreeing, "I was going to apologize tomorrow."

"Oh…" Casey said thinking her little moment of courage wasn't really needed.

"Thanks though." Elliot said

Casey looked off to the side, "Well, I am going to leave now." Before I embarrass myself any further…she thought to herself.

Elliot told her goodbye, and she started for the elevator.

As Elliot shut the door he thought about how Olivia technically did nothing wrong. So theoretically, he had cheated on her…and he knew she knew that.

This was going to have to be one hell of an apology.


	3. The Realizations

**This popped into my head one night, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Lies and Deceit

Chapter Three

Apology

Olivia decided to take a jog on her first day of suspension. She headed out of the apartment in a pair of sweat pants with New York printed on the hip and a tank top with a small jacket over it.

It was pretty chilly outside which almost persuaded her to go back inside but she decided to go anyways. She started on her jog and after going about 4 feet she heard her name being called.

She spun around, it was Elliot. He was running towards her, and he was catching up. She looked at him with a look that said: you got two seconds before I leave.

"Look, I know you don't want to talk to me but you have hear me out. I'm sorry. I am so sorry." He put his hand into the pocket of his trench coat.

He pulled out something, it sparkled when the sun hit it. He held it up in front of her.

"I promise, I will never do that that again." Elliot said.

Olivia's eyes widened as her eyebrow furrowed. "Elliot," Olivia said putting her hands up.

"Olivia, please, just take some time to think about it. I never meant to hurt you and baby I'm so sorry." Elliot said

Olivia looked like she was considering it. She knew she was supposed to forgive and forget, but she couldn't forget. She looked at the ring, it was beautiful, but she couldn't except it. It would just pose as a reminder.

"Look Elliot," Olivia said, "I have forgiven you, it was a mistake, but I can't accept the ring. I can't be in a relationship with you like this."

Every once of hope faded out of Elliot's face. He put the ring back into his pocket. He couldn't look at her, "I understand."

Olivia said, "Thanks, I have to go."

She turned and ran off. Elliot finally looked up as she ran around the corner. He had loved her ever since he met her. He finally got her, then lost her.

* * *

They had settled their problems but two weeks later, something happened to make them come back.

Elliot was fixing his tie in the mirror one morning before work and he heard a knock on his door. He made a face that said: who could that be, before he went to answer it.

He pulled the door open and saw Kathy standing there. She held the something out with a nervous look on her face. It was a pregnancy test.

Elliot got a surprised look on his face, he grabbed the pregnancy test from her in shock.

"Oh no," Elliot said, it was positive, "I can't believe this, you drug me to have sex with you and now you're pregnant."

"Well it's no picnic for me either." Kathy spat.

"You're the one who put the stuff in my drink." Elliot said, "You know how sick that is?"

"It was only supposed to be enough to get you a little tipsy." Kathy said, "I just wanted my husband back. You were with Olivia, I couldn't take it! Please Elliot just come back for me, and the kids."

"No, Kathy," Elliot said, "For the last time no! Please get out."

Kathy's eyes welled up with tears, she left.

* * *

Olivia stood in her bathroom looking at the mirror. Then she looked down at it. The third pregnancy test she had taken this week. They were all positive. She wanted to be sure when she told him.

She had to admit, she was a little angry at him. If he hadn't had an affair, she wouldn't be mad. The baby would be a good thing. Well it was a good thing, she wanted a child, she wanted Elliot's child, but not in this way. She wanted to be with him, but he went and had an affair, she promised herself she would never do that to herself.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. She jumped, she hadn't let anyone in the apartment.

"Who is it?" She asked

"Casey, you text me last night and said you needed to tell me something. I got it this morning thought I'd drop by."

Olivia was starting to regret that she sent that text because she was a little nervous about telling Casey.

Olivia opened the door, and walked out like it was no big thing. She walked past Casey and into the kitchen.

"Still here," Casey said turning and following Olivia into the kitchen.

Olivia rolled her eyes, entering the kitchen. She turned and faced Casey.

"I'm pregnant." Olivia said

Casey's expression changed into shock. "What? How?" Casey asked then saw Olivia smile at the comment "Well I know how but didn't you two use protection?" Casey asked

"We did….it broke." Olivia said

"No pill?" Casey asked

"I forgot to take it." Olivia said

"Well what are you going to do?" Casey asked, "If IAB figures out that it's his…"

"They aren't going to." Olivia said loudly cutting her off.

"When are you telling daddy?" Casey asked with an inquisitive look.

"I don't know." Olivia said

"Well, you should probably tell him before you start showing." Casey said

Olivia smiled, "Do I have to?"

Casey smiled at Olivia's joke.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot were interrogating a suspect later that day. It was a homosexual psychiatrist, who had an affair with the victim who was later raped and killed.

She was sort of on a power trip, as Fin called it. She liked using her job to sound smarter than everyone else.

The woman sat in a chair across the table from Elliot. Olivia stood behind Elliot. She had a hand rested on her stomach, something she did subconsciously ever since she found out about the baby.

The woman was talking about how she could tell what the victim was feeling just by her body language. She decided to use Olivia as an example, explaining to Elliot.

"See your partner," The woman said gesturing, "Has a hand on her stomach, which either means she has pain in her stomach, or she is pregnant."

Olivia's eyes widened in question.

Elliot looked back, at Olivia in question.

"And…by your responses to me saying that. She is pregnant, and you didn't know." The woman said, she was good.

There was a knock on the mirror, Olivia's stomach sunk, the only person who ever "knocks" them out of a interrogation is Cragen.

Olivia and Elliot walked out. As soon as Olivia was out of the interrogation room, Cragen said what Olivia knew he was going to say. "Tell me it's a stomach ache."

"I…I" Olivia stuttered, she didn't know what to say because she was caught off guard.

"Your pregnant?" Elliot said quietly half in disbelief half in realization.

There was pounding on the two-way. Olivia looked at it, and headed for the door. Elliot was still in shock, he paused before he followed Olivia.

* * *

Olivia walked out of the interrogation room into Cragen's glare. Olivia knew he was going to blow a cork, and was surprised that he waited until the door was shut.

"Olivia, you want to tell me what you were thinking in there!" Cragen yelled.

Elliot swung around to see her response, covering his mouth, to disclose any of his emotions from the captain.

"I…I didn't even know I was doing it." Olivia said

"When did you find out?" Cragen asked

"Uh, I uh," Olivia stuttered while trying to figure out whether to tell the truth, "I found out on Monday."

"It is now Friday, congratulations." Cragen said walking off.

Elliot managed to console his feelings, until the door slammed. "You're pregnant."

Olivia sighed and nodded. Elliot felt tears sting in his eyes. He wanted to be the father of her baby so much, but just not in these circumstances.

He whispered, "I have to tell you something."

Olivia searched his eyes, it wasn't good. "Oh...god what?"

"I'm sorry, Kathy's…" Elliot said

Olivia's eyes were now stinging with tears, that threatened to pour out over her cheeks. "She's pregnant."

She couldn't stop the tear, it streamed out down the curve of her nose, and across her cheek. She covered her eyes with her hand, she knew there would be more. Elliot tried to pull her to his chest, but she murmured a "Don't touch me."

He called her name as she walked off. There was another slam, as he whispered, "I'm sorry."

* * *

**There is more...don't worry. Please review.**


End file.
